


One Thing That Never Happend to Leslie Knope and Ben Wyatt

by Nutriyum_Addict



Series: Too long for a drabble, to short for a real fic. [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <i>what if</i> that just popped into my head one day. This assumes that the triplets never happened, so it is very AU. </p>
<p>BECAUSE THE TRIPLETS HAVE TOTALLY HAPPENED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing That Never Happend to Leslie Knope and Ben Wyatt

"I think I’m going to throw up."

He looks at her. The harsh glare from the airport lighting does kind of make Leslie look pale and even more anxious than she did just 10 minutes ago (if that’s actually possible). “Really? Do you need—”

"No. I think...I mean, I kind of want to, but...I’m probably fine." She looks at her phone again, while her right heel bounces repeatedly on the dull floor inside Terminal Four at JFK. Ben wants to put his hand on her knee and stop her nervous movements but he knows she needs to let it out somehow.

"We’ve got 20 more minutes before the flight is even supposed to land," he says gently, settling for taking her hand in his, while her foot continues to tap quickly. "Then they have to go through customs and I think there are extra forms…" Ben trails off.

"Right," she nods. "What if she hates me?"

"What? That’s not...Leslie, she’s not going to hate you."

"How do you know?"

"She’s six month old?"

Leslie sighs exasperatedly at him. “Not now. Well, maybe now. Thanks a lot Ben, now I’m thinking about that. But, I don’t know, when she’s 12. Oh god, and I’m 53.”

"She won’t hate you when she’s 12. And when you’re 53 you’re going to be a total MILF."

"You don’t know that. And ew, Ben, we’re talking about our child right now, get your mind out of the gutter, you perv," she chastises, a small smile forming on her face regardless.

"I know that she won’t hate you. Because you are going to be the best mother in the whole world. You’re Leslie Knope, how could you not be?" Ben responds, before bringing their entwined fingers up to his lips and kissing her skin lightly. "Besides, when she’s 12 she’s going to come to you and complain about me and how I embarrassed her somehow."

Leslie smiles. “Well, you are kind of nerdy. And very white.”

Ben laughs and nods.

"But, I’m pretty positive that you’re going to an amazing father."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. You’re the best husband ever, so…" She trails off and smiles at him, sighs shakily. "I’m sorry that I couldn’t—"

"Stop it."

"I just…I should have prioritized better… We could have started trying right away and…"

"Leslie. We’ve talked about this so much. You know how I feel. This is our daughter. And I wouldn’t change anything."

"This is our daughter," she repeats, meeting his soft brown eyes. Eyes that are so full of love for her…and their growing family. "I know. I do, really," she says, leaning against him, stretching awkwardly in the uncomfortable airport seat, trying to bury her head in his familiar warmth and scent.

"I already love her so much."

"I do too," Ben agrees softly, kissing the side of Leslie’s head and wrapping an arm around her while they continue to wait.


End file.
